


The Flash

by AlJ4069



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlJ4069/pseuds/AlJ4069
Summary: Rebeca Barrett Mitchell loved going fast with her dad and one dark day everything changed, she went from breaking speed limits to needing help to just to move but what she didn't know is the Speed Gods have a plan(I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I USE IN THIS FANFIC)
Relationships: Stacie Conrad/Beca Mitchell
Kudos: 11





	The Flash

Rebecca Barrett Mitchell grew up with her mom and dad, her mother Iris Mitchell was an intern in a hospital and her father Barry Mitchell he was mechanic.

Iris was always at the hospital so Beca would spend most of her time with her dad in his shop. So since their daughter was always practically there, she ended up loving the same thing her dad did.

You see Barry had another love... He loved speed and whatever vehicle could help him do it, he would fix it up and go as fast as he could.

Beca of course fell in love with speed too and whenever her dad would go, Beca would go with her father and they would break the speed limit together.

Luckily Iris never found out. So they kept from her so Iris would not kill them. When Beca turned sixteen that was the when Beca's life changed for the worst. 

Barry had let Beca finally drive she had gotten her drivers permit and her father took her out for drive and a drunk driver took away Beca's father and ability to walk. 

Barry ended up six feet under and Beca ended being paralyzed from the waist down. Iris was devastated she lost the love of her life and her baby girl was in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. 

The driver on the other hand got off scot-free because he left the scene of the crime and was never found.

..........................

New York 3 years later

"Come on lazy time to wake up or I'm comin in and helpin myself" Stacie says flirtatiously

"UGH... I swear I'm gonna file sexual harassment charges on you one day Stace" Beca whines

Stacie laughs... "Oh stop... you know you love it when all this sexiness is near you" 

Beca smirks "God... your so conceded legs"

It's been three years since the accident Beca's mom is a doctor now. So she was able to hire Beca a part-time caretaker Anastasia Frost Conrad she was the daughter of Iris's best friend and coworker Caitlin Snow.

Iris and Caitlin got along great because they had so much in common both were incredibly smart, both were widowed, both had two stubborn daughters and both their daughters, Beca and Stacie were handfuls.

At the beginning it wasn't easy cause Beca was a complete and utter bitch to everybody that's including her own mom and her now best friend, Beca was angry, depressed, missed her father and her ability to walk and would lash out.

While everyone else wrote her off, Stacie and Iris refused to let Beca do that to them and eventually the smaller brunette gave in and let them in. Since then all three women got along great, Beca was still a pain the ass at times but it was all out of love.

"So do you need me to come in and help you get dress" Stacie said while grinning mischievously

"No I don't want you to come in you perv.... I don't trust you after that whole boob groping incident" Beca said while subtly smirking

" What!!!.. incident... that was an accident... my hand slipped" Stacie says while trying to hold her laugh

The truth was... it was an accident even though Stacie was indeed really attracted to Beca she would never disrespect Beca in any way. 

Beca on the other hand did enjoy the 'accident/incident' a lot and she was also really attracted to Stacie too, but ever since the car accident the smaller brunette was still broken, physically and mentally.

Which sucked cause they both cared about each other and were attracted to each as well. It just wasn't the right time... Yet.

"Come in Stace, I'm descent" Beca said while sitting up

Stacie walks in "what a shame" she says while winking at Beca

Beca chuckles... You see Stacie is extremely sexual and extremely forward this was something that Beca had to get used to, which wasn't that hard being that Stacie is extremely attractive.

So the smaller brunette always had trouble keeping herself under control when, the taller brunette would flirt with or be around her. 

Luckily in the three years that had past Beca and Stacie had gotten extremely close, so risking their friendship wasn't something they wanted to risk on a whim.

"Any plans for tonight legs" Beca asks

"Yeah got classes tonight... gotta go to the lab" Stacie answers

"Sucks to be you Jugs" Beca said while smirking

Stacie laughs... wanting to viciously kiss that smirk right off Beca's face. You see along with being a part-time caretaker the taller brunette was also a college student.

Stacie took night classes so she could also take care of her favorite pain in the ass. The taller brunette goes to Barden University and major is biochem.

A gorgeous girl like Stacie, you would think she would be a model or use her body to get her places but no she uses her brains get what she wants. She's just like her mom Caitlin.

Beca truly wishes that she could make herself ready just so she could be with Stacie cause she knows eventually she will move on and Beca will truly be alone. The smaller brunette truly wishes she could go back in time to change her past so things would be different in her present.

"You wanna come with and get out of the house for a while.... I'll treat for dinner too?" Stacie asks

"Sure... Why not.. it's gonna be boring anyway" Beca answers.

Her mom is working late tonight and she knows she definitely is gonna be bored on her own. Might as well go and spend time with Stacie.

An hour later in Barden labs..........

"Ok... Becs, I'm gonna go to the bathroom.. so don't touch anything and stay right there" Stacie says while heading out of the room.

She mocks salutes and as soon as the Beca hears the bathroom door close, she starts doing what she was told not to do. She starts moving around and touching everything.

She ends up under the open skyline and just her luck it starts to pour. Beca roles her eyes and looks for away to close the skyline. That's when she sees the chain connected to the skyline.

As she grabs on to and starts to pull on the chain, a lightning bolt strikes the chain through the open skyline and shocks Beca and sends flying into a rack filled with chemicals and everything goes black for the smaller brunette


End file.
